1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an object detection device and an object detection method that can detect an object present around a radar device with high accuracy by using a measurement result of the radar device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a radar device is mounted on a vehicle. An onboard radar device detects an object present around the vehicle, such as another vehicle, a pedestrian, a two-wheeled vehicle, or any object installed on a road. The onboard radar device detects an object approaching from the front or side of the vehicle and measures the relative position between the vehicle and the object or the relative speed between the vehicle and the object. Then, when the onboard radar device determines based a measurement result that there is a possibility of collision of the vehicle and the object, the onboard radar device gives the driver a warning or controls the running of the vehicle to avoid the collision.
In addition, a system has been developed that monitors or manages road traffic by using radar devices installed around the road. Using a radar device installed around a crossing, for example, such a system adaptively controls a traffic light by detecting a vehicle or a pedestrian passing through the crossing or measuring a traffic flow rate. In addition, if such a system determines that there is a possibility of a collision of a vehicle and a pedestrian within a road, the system gives the driver or the pedestrian a warning to avoid the collision.
In addition, a radar device is installed to monitor, for example, an airport or other facilities. Such a radar device prevents intrusion of an object by sensing the object in the air or on the ground and providing an associated security system with information.
Thus, radar devices are utilized in various scenes to detect an object. Recently, higher resolution enables the radar device to acquire measurement data of a plurality of regions from the same object.
An example of such a radar device is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2012/128096, which discloses a technique of clustering a group of radar measurement data from a plurality of objects so that a plurality of pieces of measurement data belonging to the same object are included in one cluster area, and detecting and tracking the object. Note that clustering is processing to group signals detected in a certain observation cycle and defining each group (cluster) as a set of signals reflected at each one object.